The present invention is in the general field of tools and magnetic devices, and in particular magnetic tools constructable from modular units and components.
Magnetic sweeping devices are one type of magnetic tool for attracting ferrous and other magnetic objects, such as loose fasteners and metallic debris, that fall to the floor of a metal fabricating facility or construction site and create safety hazards. The performance requirements of a magnetic sweeping devices and tools vary with intended uses and work environments. Some applications may require a wide sweeper that can cover a larger area with each sweeping stroke or pass over a surface than is available with a conventional modular magnetic tool system. For areas with a large concentration of ferrous debris, such applications may require a greater magnetic attraction than is available with a conventional modular magnetic tool system. Thus, a conventional magnetic sweeping device may not satisfy the needs of every possible end-use application. Because most magnetic tools are designed for hand use, they are proportionally small and not efficient for cleaning large areas. Also, permanently attached ergonomic handles interfere with or prevent alternative attachment of only the magnet portion to a support structure or device, such as a towlift, delivery cart or moving machinery.
The present invention provides a modular magnetic tool system which is adaptable to many different installations and uses, and which can be expanded to provide increased magnetic attraction, and which further enables expansion by combination of modular magnetic units to build a tool with desired dimensions and features.
The modular magnetic tool system of the invention provides multiple magnet modules, each module having one or more magnets retained in a bracket assembly attachable to other magnet and peripheral modules. A securing arrangement is provided for joining together the magnet bracket assemblies in telescoping or tandem arrangement. The brackets may include a magnet module connector on an end of one or more of the magnet holders. This magnet module connector is received and retained within a receptacle on an end of another of the magnet holders, so as to form a telescoping arrangement. The brackets may further include one or more fixture attachment fittings for attaching fixtures to the brackets.
In accordance with one general object of the invention, there is provided a modular magnetic tool system having at least one magnet module, the magnet module having a channel formed by generally parallel flanges and a connecting web, the channel having an interior space dimensioned to receive at least one magnet, a cover plate positioned over the magnet in the channel and secured to the channel, a magnet module connector having a portion positioned at least partially within one end of the channel, and which projects from one end of the channel and dimensioned to fit within an end of a channel of another magnet module. A steel cover plate directs the magnetic flux of the magnet within the channel in a concentrated attraction plane or direction. The channel is preferably non-ferrous, such as extruded aluminum, to assist in directing the magnetic flux.
In accordance with another general object of the invention, there is provided a magnet module for use in a convertible magnetic tool system, the magnet module having a channel adapted to receive a magnet, the channel having a web and two parallel opposed flanges extending from the web whereby the channel covers three sides of a magnet in the channel, and a cover plate which extends between aligned edges of the channel flanges opposite the channel web, the cover plate being attached to the channel web by at least one fastener which extends between the cover plate and the web; a magnet module connector dimensioned to fit at least partially within an end of the channel and attached by a fastener to the cover plate or web, a portion of the magnet module connector extending from an end of the channel and configured for insertion into the channel of another magnet module, or for attachment of a component.
Other advantages and objects of the invention are the ability to assemble large magnetic sweeper units from modules of a manageable size, e.g. 12 inches in length, which can be conveniently packaged and shipped by a common parcel carrier, rather than by commercial shipping. The modular components are also more manageable for retail packaging, display and sale in the typical retail store merchandising environment.
These and other objects of the invention are herein described in detail with reference to the accompanying Figures.